


Grzechów odpuszczenie

by Haszyszymora



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Znacie to uczucie, gdy coś wam się kołacze po głowie, a potem w rozmowie ktoś rzuca jakieś zdanie - i nagle wszystko się klaruje? Zdanie-klucz do tego fika brzmiało tak:"Poza tym miałam taką myśl, że cały jego [Salazara] dramat polegał na tym, że zagapił się na ładnego chłopca i wrąbał swój statek na skały"Snylilith, mordo ty moja, dzięki! :D





	Grzechów odpuszczenie

Kapitan Armando Salazar już dawno zauważył, że po długiej żegludze ludzie dostrajają się do okrętu; nie tylko reagują razem z nim, ale nawet zaczynają przywodzić na myśl tym czy innym drobiazgiem. W przypadku ojca Domingueza rzeczą najbardziej podatną na wpływ morza okazał się głos, skrzypiący teraz jak stare olinowanie.  
– Mój synu – przemówił sucho kapelan – nie muszę ci zapewne przypominać, że pierwszym grzechem, który skaził Dzieło Boże, była pycha.  
– Wykonywałem rozkazy Jego Wysokości.  
– Przekroczyłeś rozkazy Jego Wysokości. Mogliśmy wszyscy zginąć, ścigając tamtych łotrów, całkiem zresztą niepotrzebnie...  
Salazar strzelił niecierpliwie palcami. Dość już miał tego, wylał siódme poty, ścigając niedobitków z szajki korsarzy, rad by wreszcie wypocząć po zwycięstwie.  
– Z bożą pomocą wszyscy żyjemy – uciął. – Jeśli zaś chodzi o Jego Wysokość, nie myślę, aby miał za złe swemu słudze, iż ten stara się uprzedzać jego życzenia.  
Bóg, dodał już w duchu, oddalając kapelana ruchem ręki, Bóg natomiast wykazał dziś wyraźnie, komu sprzyja. A zresztą, gdyby Salazar był choć w połowie tak pyszny, jak chciał tego ojczulek, nie pozwalałby przecież – on, kapitan! Na własnym okręcie! – łajać się byle klesze.

*

Oczywiście, że kapitan nie uważał się za niewinnego. Wiedział, na ten przykład, że często grzeszy swoim gorącym usposobieniem, nazbyt prędką ręką i językiem – dopóki jednak fale czerwieniły się wyłącznie krwią piratów, a dzwony podawały sobie z portu do portu wiadomość o kolejnym zwycięstwie Cichej Marii, otóż do tego czasu Salazar wierzył, że grzechy są mu odpuszczone. Poza tym zresztą pilnie uważał, by nie obrazić niebios. Na lądzie czy na morzu, święcił zawsze dni święte. Nigdy nie zaniedbywał modlitwy z rana i wieczora. Pościł na pamiątkę męki pańskiej i w inne dni nakazane. Nie pragnął złota ani zaszczytów, a jednego ocalałego pozostawiał gwoli przestrogi, nie głupiej próżności. Nie dbał o swoje przydomki, mógł sobie być Rzeźnikiem, mógł pozostać całkiem bez imienia. Nigdy nie przyłapano go na kłamstwie czy krzywoprzysięstwie. Gdy zawijali do portów, nie wodził spojrzeniem za kobietami. Na morzu również wiódł żywot czysty jak mnich i tego samego oczekiwał od załogi. Nigdy nie wziął do ust więcej niż kieliszek rumu. Nigdy nie spoczywał, dopóki nie dokończył swej pracy.  
Prawda, że kiedy ojca Domingueza zmogła wreszcie cholera, nieco zaniedbał obowiązku spowiedzi; jednakże przeprowadzany co tydzień rachunek sumienia wykazywał, iż grzechy pozostawały te same, upadek w otchłań pozostawał w perspektywie dość odległej, jednym słowem, można było bez wielkiej szkody dla duszy wyspowiadać się za jakiś czas, na lądzie.

*

Dowodzenie Świętą Marią było obowiązkiem. Świętym, umiłowanym, ale jednak obowiązkiem. Salazar wiedział, że cała radość z oczyszczania morza należy w pierwszej kolejności do Boga, potem do Jego Wysokości. Sługa – a niechby i szlachcic, choćby oficer z dziada pradziada! – nie powinien szukać w tępieniu piratów własnej przyjemności. Podszepty złego, wizje zsyłane nocami? Przeganiać je! Modlitwą, postem, gorliwszą służbą. Zapominać o dreszczu, jaki czasem przebiegał plecy w tych momentach, gdy ster wydawał się przedłużeniem ciała, powietrze miało gryzący posmak prochu, a tamte psy błagały o litość i płonęły, płonąc skakały do wody, znikały wreszcie! Albo tylko padały z przestrzelonymi czaszkami, jeden za drugim, w jego oczach rozpadali się w kupę mięsa, zresztą niczym więcej nie byli. Nieważne. Nie należało się tym ekscytować. Zdechli, dobrze, Bogu niech będą dzięki. Oracz nie ściska się z przyjaciółmi, kiedy wieczorem skończy pracę, nie tańczy z nimi i nie bierze ich w ramiona, czemuż więc spracowany Rzeźnik miałby? Miłość załogi, oficerów, ich oczy wyglądającego jego najlżejszego skinienia, to już miał i tak.  
Ciało jest prochem, myślał czasem Salazar, ale przecież nie strzelniczym. Nie należy pozwalać, by zapłonęło.

*

Był dwudziesty szósty maja 1712 roku, Boże Ciało, i Salazar nigdy nie dowiedział się, czy te karaibskie wszy zmówiły się celowo (może w nadziei, że go zaskoczą?), czy też otoczyły go w święto zupełnym przypadkiem. Pięć okrętów naładowanych hultajstwem. W pojedynkę każdy z tych stateczków dałoby się zmieść, nim wybrzmiałaby ostatnia zwrotka Adoro te devote, tym razem jednak (Boże, zrozumiesz niezawodnie) czasu brakowało nawet na krótki pacierz. Bardzo dobrze, myślał Salazar.  
– Prosto na nich! – nakazał, piraci cofnęli się w popłochu, chcąc uniknąć nadziania się na dziób Cichej Marii, nastąpiła wyrwa w kręgu, bardzo dobrze. – Ognia!  
Bardzo dobrze. Kadzidła na pokładzie brak, uczczą dzień Zmartwychwstania dymem z dział. Wspaniale. Ostrzał z bliska. Zawrócić! Niech ci dwaj wpadną na siebie! I ognia, ognia, na Boga! Nie cofać się! Cicha Maria wydawała się podążać za jego krokami, reagować na napięcie mięśni, wyprzedzać myśl. Tamtych zostało cztery, trzy, dwa okręty, wreszcie zgliszcza i banda zdechlaków, próbujących wyłgać się białą flagą.  
– Wołają pardonu, kapitanie zameldował oficer, dla porządku.  
Załoga wiedziała już dobrze, co robić. Wystarczyło skinąć głową. Ognia.  
A potem do portu, pomyślał kapitan, gdy kolejne truchła znikały pod wodą. Wypocząć i podziękować Bogu – chciał nawet teraz odmówić modlitwę dziękczynną, lecz złapał się na tym, że brak mu tchu, a i drżenie, które go ogarniało... Nie wyspowiadał się przed świętem, to grzech. Nic dziwnego, że i wola zaczynała słabnąć.  
– Hej! Hej, ty! Salazar!  
I wtedy właśnie, gdy stał zgrzany i niemal pijany tym ciepłem, z nerwami jak potrącona struna – mało brakowało, by objął ramieniem, przygarnął do siebie oficera, stojącego tak blisko, blisko – wtedy właśnie kapitan Armando Salazar odkrył swoją pomyłkę. Właściwie, ściśle rzecz biorąc, pomyłka sama się odkryła, wychynęła z opadającego dymu. Maszt, bocianie gniazdo, na nim gibka chłopięca figurka. Ruchliwa. Bura. Jak ptaszek, pomyślał Salazar w pierwszym zdumieniu, jak mały ptaszek.  
– Jestem Jack Sparrow! – zatrzepotało ptasie nazwisko. – I jeśli się poddasz, obiecuję darować ci życie!  
Do diabła. Do jasnego, ciężkiego, zasranego diabła, do stu diabłów! Taki żebrak, takie nic, stało to sobie na trupach towarzyszy i jeszcze ośmielało się, ośmielało się!  
– To jak będzie!? – Chłopak zerwał białą flagę, wywiesił czarną, czaszka i piszczele. – Nie bój się! Masz moje słowo!  
Niech mnie diabli, Salazar dopadł steru, niech mnie diabli, ciągle był mu ten diabeł w głowie i na języku, i smak prochu, dymu, siarki przy każdym wdechu.  
– Za nim!  
I stało się tak, że zapomniał o wszystkim, dniu pańskim i pacierzu, i świętym obowiązku. Była tylko tamta figurka, wziąć go na okręt, wziąć żywcem i własnoręcznie poderżnąć gardło, ale przedtem wyrwać paznokcie, albo ręce ze stawów, albo zęby, zresztą wszystko na raz, i przejść mu po brzuchu, odbić nerki, wyłupić oczy... Oczy, tak się składało, Salazar zobaczył niemal z bliska. Dwa węgielki w lisiej twarzy, kpiąca mina, policzki z tej odległości wyglądały na gładkie jak u dziewczyny. Taki szczeniak, kije mu wlepić w plecy i na gołą dupę. Przeszedł, oglądając się i bawiąc od niechcenia kompasem, tak jakby nie byli wcale oddaleni o strzał, jakby nie lawirowali pośród skał. Jack Sparrow. Wróbelek. Niech mnie diabli, pomyślał Salazar, jeśli go nie przybiję za skrzydełka do burty, i obrócił ster – i tak właśnie, drżąc i przyzywając diabła, bez spowiedzi ni sakramentów, kapitan Armando Salazar zginął z całą załogą w dzień Bożego Ciała roku pańskiego 1712.

*

W wiecznej mgle Trójkąta czas stawał w miejscu: gniew nigdy się nie uspokajał, zgliszcza nie dogasały, konający nie mogli umrzeć. Wszystko zaś razem nie było bynajmniej piekłem, o nie. To były czary. Bez czarów Sparrow nie mógłby wygrać. Nie z nimi. Pierwszym grzechem, jaki skaził Dzieło Stworzenia, była pycha... "Daruję ci życie, jeśli się poddasz"! Takie małe nic! Oczarował go, zadał mu urok. Właśnie dlatego Salazar na chwilę zapomniał o Bogu, a teraz przez całą wieczność pamiętał ruchliwą figurkę i ptasie nazwisko. Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow. Tak bardzo chciał go dogonić – paznokcie, zęby, ręce ze stawów – że to... ach, owszem, paliło, trzęsło, zawracało w głowie. Ale nie bolało. Kiedy ma się płuca topielca, pękające od wiecznego umierania, na więcej bólu zwyczajnie nie wystarcza już miejsca.  
Nieważne. Czar można złamać, winy zmazać. Dorwą Sparrowa, a potem odejdą w spokoju.

***

Prawda to, że ojciec Alvarez, uprowadzony wraz z całym okrętem, modlił się o wyzwolenie: kiedy jednak ujrzał najpierw krople krwi spadające z pokładu, potem zaś... topielca... podchodzącego do kraty... gotów był jednak pokornie znosić męki porwania.   
– Apage, satanas! – jęknął, żegnając się znakiem krzyża. – Wracaj do piekła! W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego...  
Ku jego najgłębszemu zdumieniu upiór również się przeżegnał.   
– Amen – dokończył. – Nie strasz mnie krzyżem, to nie Bóg mnie potępił.   
– Jeśli nie Bóg – odważył się Alvarez. – To przecież... przecież... nie ośmielisz się skrzywdzić sługi bożego?  
Upiór roześmiał się bulgotliwie, klasnął w ręce.   
– No proszę, piraci też wożą ze sobą kapelanów! Ale coś ci powiem, ojczulku! – Zrobił krok, dwa, i przesączył się przez kraty. – Zawsze zostawiam jednego świadka, by mógł opowiedzieć innym... i, jak się dowiaduję, już od czterdziestu lat nie byłem u spowiedzi.   
Złapał osłupiałego ojca za kark, pchnął na kraty, sam przyklęknął po drugiej stronie.   
– Siadaj tu zaraz – warknął. – A teraz słuchaj, bo obraziłem Pana Naszego następującymi grzechami...


End file.
